yanderefandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Janet
Planet Janet is a talking planet that appears in the Wander Over Yonder episode "The Lonely Planet". She is a Yandere to Wander. Janet fell in love with Wander and decides to separate him from Sylvia. Then, she vowed to keep Wander all for herself. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren When Janet fell in love with Wander, she gave him two nicknames she calls him, “Wubsy” and “WANDY WUBSY WOO WOO!!” ' Biography' Janet is a talking planet who can transform her environment based on how she's cared for she is a very sweet lovable person who will take care of everybody's needs and will give them whatever they want but not only is she nice and lovable she's a scary obsessed Yandere who will do anything to keep the person she loves all for herself if anybody seems as a threat to her she will threaten her rival and kill them to protect her love Janet vows her person won't leave her and they will be together forever until the end of time if her rival comes and saves her love she decides to kill them both so nobody can ever have them but when she met Maurice the moon who evolved from a lava rock he happily became her companion and the two of them are happily in love "The Lonely Planet" In "The Lonely Planet" Janet meet's Wander and his best friend, Sylvia. Her planet's would change based on how much Wander did for her. But, thing's started to a take a turn for the worse as Janet started becoming full of jealously towards Sylvia after discovering that she might have a rival for Wander's affection's. She sat up huge challenges to drive Sylvia away from Wander and keep them both apart. Janet started having feeling's towards Wander and decided to keep him with her so she wouldn't be lonely ever again. Wander start's to become scared of Janet as she make's a little a cottage as a gift for him. She beg's Wander if he like's it Wander begin's rubbing his arm and realize's that Janet was becoming quite scary until he hear's Sylvia's voice calling out his name. Janet tell's Wander to stay where he was and she'll take care of it, so Janet harms Sylvia, the steed fall's into a chasm and Janet eat's her up. Meanwhile, Janet trap's Wander inside the cottage, on the inside shows tons of pictures of Wander and a shrine of his head. Wander compliment's on Janet telling her that she's a lovely planet but state's that he and Sylvia should leave. But, an angry Janet lie's to Wander saying Sylvia left, and now they are together forever until the end of time. Wander tries to avoid Janet's kiss after blooming into a large frighting beautiful rose until Sylvia jumps out from the ground to attack Janet and rescue's Wander. She and Wander try to escape the crazy planet. But, Janet wasn't going to let them leave. She fires a lava ball to shoot them down Wander and Sylvia both say I Love You to each other just as the lava ball was about to hit them. Janet stop's the fireball and begin's to cry Wander is shocked that they didn’t get attacked and wondered what happened. Sylvia dosen't want to know she take’s Wander and escape’s Janet, who‘s still crying. Wander can’t see Janet unhappy like this so, instead of leaving he decide‘s for him and Sylvia to go back. Wander and Sylvia return to Janet. she tell's our heroes sorry for everything she's done. Then Janet sadly tell's Wander and Sylvia that she wanted a friendship just like they have. The lava rock Janet shot at our heroes to stop them from leaving transforms into a moon named Maurice and he happily become's Janet's new friend. Wander and Sylvia leave them both in peace and head toward's their next adventure. Yandere Trait's ' Janet can become very attached to somebody she care’s about. Whenever she see’s somebody as a threat that might try to steal her true love away from her, she’ll do whatever it take’s to get rid of them. or even worse, kill them. Janet’s jealously for Sylvia and Wander’s friendship reached at fever pitch when the planet relized that Sylvia wouldn’t leave Wander with her. Janet unleashed huge stalagmites to make Sylvia run away, the steed falls into a chasm, and Janet eats her up, finally getting rid of Sylvia once and for all. In the cottage, Janet holds Wander captive. Wander compliments on her saying that she was a lovely planet but he and Sylvia should probably be on their way. Janet suddenly becomes angry at Wander and orders her vines to attack him. Which lead to Janet’s transformation of a Yandere. In one final attempt to keep Wander with her forever Janet, lying to Wander, says that Sylvia “left”. Wander explains to her that Sylvia would never leave him. But, Janet lies to him again, saying that Sylvia did left him. Now, Janet can have Wander ALL! TO! HERSELF! '''Trivia ' * Kari Wahlgen the actress that plays Janet She also played Snake in "Fish Hooks" ''and Little Suzy in "''Phineas and Ferb". '' * Since's Lord Dominator wants to destroy the galaxy Janet was probably killed but she wasn't she and Maurice were married and went on there honeymoon. * She can be described as a Yandere, a person that seems innocent but can become very dangerous if somebody takes the attention of her loved one. * Janet's personality is a lot like "Berry" and how her planet's transform into different planets is similar to "World from "''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" ''She has similarities to other cartoon Yandere's as well. * The title refers to Janet who is lonely and want's Wander to be with her. * This is the first time someone forces Wander and Sylvia apart and the first time someone has a crush on Wander also in this episode Wander and Sylvia say "I love you" to each other. * This episode was supposed to air separately from "''The Brainstorm" ''on June 30th 2014 but "''Monster's Inc!" ''was shown instead the episode finally aired on August 8th 2014. * Several of the pictures of Wander in the cottage are of him from past episodes. * Janet‘s rose is similar to "Audrey ll" from ''"Little Shop of Horror's!". * The phrase "There isn't a mountain too high a valley too low or a river too wide" ''is a reference to the lyrics from "''My Best Buddy" ''in the episode "''The Pet" . 'Quotes ' '(Gasps) You really think so? (giggle's) You really think I'm... cute?' “''Oh, and I’m ever so delighted to meet you, Wander. Oh, please forgive my ghastly appearance; If I knew someone was coming, I’ve would’ve gussied up a bit! Though why would I even bother? It’s not like I’ve had any visitors ever.” '' ''"'Oh, Wander. hearing you say that melt's my already molten core!' "Oh, Wander. I can't tell you how simply wonderful it's been to have you here. You make me feel like a newly formed celestial body. Today was like my Big Bang all over again!'' 'What a strangely specific challenge... I ACCEPT! Oh, let's see... mountain high... valley low... What's next? Oh, yes... GOODBYE, SYLVIA!' 'ENOUGH!!!!! There will be... enough for Sylvia when she get's back. Now, how 'bout dessert?' "Wander, my darling, as long as you stay here. You can have whatever you want.'' "D-Do you like it? Y-You like it, don't you? Tell me you like it! Please!!'' 'Just... one... second, Wubsy. I'll be right with you.' 'I GAVE YOU THE CHANCE TO LEAVE IN ONE PIECE! BUT YOU JUST WUV YOUR WITTLE WANDER, HUH?! WELL, NOW... THIS! IS! HAPPENING! '' ''"So long, Sylvia! It was so nice to eat you! (burps) Whoop! 'Scuse me!' 'SYLVIA, SYLVIA, SYLVIA!' 'YOU KNOW WHAT SYLVIA DID?! SHE LEFT!!!' "YES! SHE LEFT YOU HERE! AND NOW, IT'S JUST YOU AND ME, WANDER! UNTIL THE END... OF... '''TIME!!!!'" '' "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH MY WANDY-WUBSY- WOO-WOO!!!!!" '' ''"I was wrong to try and force you to love me. All I ever wanted was a friendship like you and Sylvia have. But... I guess that's not in the star's for me." '' "Oh! You keep talking like that you're gonna melt my polar ice caps.' 'Janet's Planets! ' In the episode, Janet is a talking planet and her planet's take on different forms, here are all of planet's Janet transformed into. 'Dark Gloomy Planet ' Her first appearance looks like a dark planet surrounded by a grayscale sky which including a pink rose sitting on the ground. 'Beach Planet ' She changes her planet to a dark planet to an ocean with a bunch of trees and bushes on the shore next to the water. 'Forest Planet ' Next, she changes into a tall mountain after that she rises Wander as a tree as soon he reaches top the day transitions to sunset making the landscape now sporting a forest. 'Sunny Meadow Planet ' This Planet became a quite beautiful Meadow with trees, plant life, and a beautiful bright sunny sky the perfect place where you can relax. According to Janet, it's a very nice spot for being close to the one you love!~ 'Rock/Meadow Planet ' This planet appears when Janet becomes very violent to Sylvia as she unleashed giant killer stalagmites to frighten Sylvia away until she fell into a deep chasm, (which is actually a mouth) and Janet "ate" her up now, it was a rock/meadow planet. 'The Cottage! ' Janet's cottage is a little present she made for Wander. It's actually very nice to look at, when you go inside, it's really a "Stalker Shrine!" ''of our favorite space traveler. Wander may think the “shrine” was creepy enough to scare him, but it wasn't as scarier when Janet was vowing Wander will not leave her, Now, she can have him all for herself... Forever! '''Molten Lava Volcano Planet ' After Sylvia rescue's Wander and both of them try to escape Janet, but she wasn't going to let Sylvia take away her "Wandy Wubsy Woo-Woo!" ''To stop Sylvia from taking her true love, Janet turns to a molten lava planet accommodating threesome of volcanoes. '''Rose Flower Planet ' Janet's Planet transforms once again after meeting Maurice, this time it transforms into a planet blooming beautiful rose's and flower's when Maurice was complimenting on her as she say's "Oh! You keep talking like that your gonna melt my polar ice caps!~" '' '''Yandere Captive (Wander Over Yonder AU!) ' Janet is the main antagonist in the Yander Captive AU. In this alternative universe, she captures Wander and keeps him all to herself. Wander had to admit that living with Janet isn’t always easy, especially as her “Yandere Captive”. 'Story ' ”It has been months ever since’s Janet had captured Wander and took him prisoner. The planet is very delighted that Wander and her are finally together. Wander still doesn’t believe that his partner, Sylvia has “left” him forever he refused to give up hope. Janet ties a little bell around his neck so he’ll look even more cute. Wander doesn’t mind it one bit Janet likes to have fun with her special guest, Sometimes she would even pretend to ”destroy” him just for laughs. Wander tries his hardest to adjust to his “new” life with Janet and as her Yandere Captive.” '' ' Origin ''' This Wander Over Yonder AU, Yandere Captive was created by M2M FilmsCMC (Adia). She discovered that there wasn’t any Janet The Planet AU’s going around because most fans didn’t really like Janet, due to her deadly obsession with Wander, and her violent jealousy towards Sylvia. But she decided to do one! Giving her first AU it’s title “Yandere Captive” In this AU, Janet holds Wander captive for many months vowing that he’ll never leave her. Wander tries to be brave during his days as this Yandere’s hostage. However, it isn’t easy as it looks! She started drawing Wander and Janet doing all kinds of fun things but whenever Wander mentions Sylvia or leaving, Janet madly explodes in rage and anger, telling Wander he will NEVER leave her alone forever! ''Yandere Captive Quotes! '' 'The Beautiful Morning… Almost. ' '''Wander: ''(Yawns) Good morning, you delightful new day! Wow, I just had the craziest dream! I was dreaming that me and Sylvia were playing in a colorful meadow on this amazin‘ planet we found! All of a sudden, I couldn‘t find Sylvia anywhere! Then, these pointy vines come out of the ground, they captured me and I thought Janet held me captive in her… ''(He look’s around the room, realizing he‘s still inside Janet’s cottage. Wander sigh’s) ''Oh, I guess my dream some how turned into a nightmare. A Yandere nightmare, That’s for sure. '''Janet: 'Good morning, my dear Wander! Did you sleep well? '' '''Wander: '''Mornin’, Janet. Great to see you bright and early! You look beautiful today! '''Janet: 'Oh, Wander. You always know what to say to make my heart all warm and cozy!~ Come on, sweetie. I have a great big plate of pancakes waiting for you! Wander: '''The breakfast you cook for me are very tasty, Janet! But, I think maybe Sylvia and I would like to go out and eat our breakfast. You know, maybe to Slarnack’s Deli or Bloyd’s Diner! Well, I’m not sure which one we could’ve eaten at. Maybe, Sylvia can choose. Maybe, I can go take a lovely morning hike and see if I can find her… '''Janet: ''SHE’S GONE, WANDER! SYLVIA LEFT YOU! SHE NEVER CARED FOR YOU OR LOVED YOU! I LOVE YOU!~ I WON’T LET SYLVIA AND ANY GIRL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, WANDER! YOU BELONG HERE! HERE! WITH ME! YOU ARE ALL MINE! YOUR ALL MINE… AND MINE ALONE!!!!!!!! '' Wander: '''Sorry, Janet. I didn’t mean to get ya all upset. How about we go eat that delicious breakfast of your’s? '''Janet: ''Sound’s like a plan! Come on, Wandy! '' Wander: ''(Thinking) Don’t worry, Sylvia will come for me. I can’t give up just yet! I know Sylvia will rescue me from this… Yandere! '' Janet: ''So, Wander… You ready for my delicious pancake breakfast from your favorite planet who love’s you the best? '' Wander: 'Sure, Janet! Let’s dig in!! '''The Bell Caller. ' '''Janet: ''Wait, Wander! I have a gift for you that'll make my special guest extra cute! '' Wander: '''Janet, what if I don't like it? '''Janet: ''Wander, you'll love it! Come along sweetheart!~ '' Wander: '''Janet, why did you put a bell caller 'round my neck? '''Janet: ''Oh, I wanna make you extra cute. (Giggles) YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!!~ '' Wander: '''Well, thank you, Janet. But, how dose this make me look extra cute? '''Janet: ''You look adorable with it, Wander. It's just my way of showing my love and affection for you, my sweetheart!~ (Laughs) '' Wander: '''If it make's you happy, Janet. Then, I'm happy too! '''Janet: ''Oh, Wander. Your too sweet to me, darling! I love you!~'' '''Wander: '''I love you too, Janet! (Chuckles) Category:Cartoon Yandere Category:Female Yandere Category:Manipulative Yandere